Choose One Side
by SokiiLoki
Summary: I have made a character of my own, Sokii, who find out that she is an Asgardian and was sent to Earth at a young age. She goes to Asgard with Thor and eventually meets Loki. She ends up falling in love with Loki, but realizes that she has to be his enemy. Will Sokii leave the side of good and become evil for her little crush?
1. Chapter 1

Choose One Side Chapter 1

I was never one to fight. I was never strong enough. I was always one who had to be protected...not one who protected people. But little did I know...I would be the next ruler of Asgard.

It all started when I was seventeen. I was so weak before that age, but the day I turned seventeen...it was as if I suddenly had some sort of super strength. Immortal powers, if you will.

I first noticed it when I went to go shower. I went to adjust the shower head, and it broke off as if it were a plastic shower inside of a Barbie Dollhouse. I was so confused and had no idea how it happened. _"Well" _I thought to myself _"It needed to be replaced anyways."_

The only reason I was worried about the shower head was because the founder of "Precious Children Adoption Center", Ms. Luv, was not exactly the nicest person. And before I go on, yes, I was still in an adoption center at the age of seventeen.

Ms. Luv was so horrible with children, and I often questioned on why she started an adoption center. Everyone else there always said "Oh, Ms. Luv is so nice and motherly!" but they only said that because they were young. Ms. Luv only seemed to like _young_ children...no wonder she isnt married.

My best friend Tereneal and I were the oldest ones there. Ms. Luv hated us for that. She would always say "Sokii, Tereneal, you two are never going to get adopted! You need to move out of here already!" Trust me, we both could not wait until we were able to. "Just one more year!" we kept saying. Except, at times, that year didnt come fast enough.

Tren, my nickname for Tereneal, seems to be my only friend in the universe. We grew up in the adoption center, and dont seem to remember ever having parents. We always wondered what they were like...until one day, our questions were answered.

It was the same exact day that I broke the shower head (and got screamed at, I may add). I got grounded, and Tren was the only one who was allowed to talk to me...as if that made much of a difference. When I ran to my room crying and just hating life, It suddenly started to thunder. It was as if Mother Nature got mad at Ms. Luv, because it was perfectly sunny before that. Tren was in the room with me and all she could say was that we will soon be out of here. That was a moment where _"soon"_ wasnt good enough.

Suddenly, a little nine year old boy named John ran up to our room. "Sokii! Tren! A man is here asking for you two! He could possibly be your new father!" Tren and I looked at each other excitedly. We practically read each others mind, because the next thing I knew we were in the bathroom trying to make ourselves look good!

After I brushed my shoulder-length blonde hair, and washed the tears from my green-blue eyes, Tren was in there brushing her darkish blonde hair that went slightly past her shoulders, and putting make up around her blue eyes.

After the whole beauty show, we ran downstairs to greet the man. He had blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair that curled slightly at the tips. He had a scruffy blonde beard and mustache. He was quite the sight.

He was talking to Ms. Luv and said "I need to take these girls with me". He seemed to have an accent that I could not recognize...yet his accent was like mine. "So you would like to adopt them?" Ms. Luv responded, with a smart attitude. "No...I just need them" He explained.

Ms. Luv looked at both of us and said "Well, they have been here for too long anyways...just take them and be on your way" She said while getting back to her work. I really hated her. The man approached us and said "Well girls, looks like your coming with me". I was slightly confused. "So...are you our father now?"I asked. He chuckled and said "No...but you and I are from the same place".

What happened after that was a bit of a blurr, but what I _do_ know is that we were all of a sudden on a long bridge in space and the man had changed outfits. This one seeming more like armor. I was so scared that I screamed and started freaking out. I could see that Tren was just completely stunned.

"Where are we?!" I exclaimed

"Your on Asgard."

"Where?!"

"Your home planet."

"What?!"

"You mean you dont know?" He said, confused. "Uh, _No!_" I responded, still freaked out. He looked at me and said "Come with me." He picked up Tren, who seemed to be frozen like ice, and started walking. I followed. "This is Asgard. It is your home planet. You were born here and sent to Earth at a very young age...am I going to fast?"

"Uh..." I said, while trying to take in what was happening "No...go on"

"You were born not long after we adopted my brother, Loki, and I. The reason you had to be sent to Earth was because you eventually had to rule over Asgard. However, that was too long away and everyone kept trying to steal you from your mother. It eventually got so bad and out of control that she had to send you to Earth so you could be protected."

Tren finally started to speak again and murmered "Thats so cool!" We passed a guard who was dressed completely in gold...his eyes seemed to be that color as well. "Hello Thor. Hello again Sokii." He said. "Hello..." I said, surprised that he knew me. "S-so why am I suddenly back here?" I asked.

"Because," He started. "It is your time to rule over Asgard, since I refuse." I wondered why he refused such an opportunity, yet I was stupid enough not to ask. "The only thing you need now is a husband" He explained. "But I'm only seventeen!" I exclaimed. "Actually your not. Thats your fake age for Earth...Which, honestly, is in-accurate. Your Earth age should be older than that. We will fix that later...Your 1046 years old here on Asgard. Just two years younger than Loki." He explained.

"Please tell me that is a young age for Asgardians..." I said, helplessly. "It is indeed" He responded while putting down Tren. She suddenly put herself in the situation, like always. "So, am I an Asgardian too?" She asked. "No" He replied quickly "Your Steve Rodger's daughter...Aka Captain America's daughter" She started to smile that kind of smile a three year old gets when their on a bouncy house.

"You mean..._the_ Captain America?! The one who saved the entire city of New York along with the rest of The Avengers?!" She exclaimed. I remembered seeing that on the news. Ms. Luv was freaking out the entire time. I studied the mans face. "So that means your Thor!" I smiled. I didnt remember much from the news report, due to my some-what bad memory, but I certainly remembered The Avengers.

"Indeed" He smiled back. "Speaking of The Avengers, we will have to go train with the rest of them at S.H.I.E.L.D. tomorrow. You better get your rest."

He escorted us to my old room to sleep in. It actually had a bed, instead of a crib. Tren decided to sleep on the floor, for some reason. She finally fell asleep after freaking out about being Captain America's daughter. I, on the other hand, could not sleep at all. I kept thinking of how Loki destroyed New York City. Although, the one thing that bothered me most was...I couldnt remember what he looked like...so I decided to go see for myself...


	2. Chapter 2

Choose One Side Chapter 2

I managed to sneak out of the castle without getting caught. I was extremely cautious because I knew that if Thor figured out that I was trying to go see Loki, he would freak out.

When I snuck out of the castle, I asked an Asgardian couple where the prison was. They directed me to where it was and, like a ninja, I was gone. As I was about to go inside, a guard stopped me. "Where are you going?" He asked, his voice deep and strict.

"I'm going to visit Loki." I responded while trying to look confident. He studied my face and checked my eyes for some weird reason. "Sokii!" He said smiling. "You have returned to us...Does Thor know that your visiting Loki?" He acted as though he would kill me if I said no. "Not exactly..." I responded meekly. He thought about it, then eventually let me in.

Two guards escorted me to Loki's cell. As we approached they both said "Good luck" then left. That almost made me want to turn back, but then I heard his voice. "Sokii" He said while turning to see me. He had his deep black hair slicked back. It seemed to feather off from the layers. He was _very_ handsome. "So, youve returned to Asgard" When I saw him, I was almost afraid to speak.

"Come" He said "Let me see your eye color" I cautiously approached the cell and let him see my eye color. "Ah...It's still there" He verified. I was so confused. Why was everyone checking my eye color all of a sudden? "What's still there? W-What are you talking about?!"

"Fiesty" He responded. "I can tell I'm going to like you". He gave me this ominous smile. "Tell me why everyone is checking my eyes!" I said, trying to sound more calm. "Oh nevermind that. _My_ question is...Why are you here? Why have you come to see me?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Ok" I said "To be honest...I just wanted to talk to you" Loki got defencive all of a sudden. "Why?! To talk about how I destroyed New York-"

"No" I slightly interupted

"Then _why?_"

"I dont know...Its just...I just forgot what you looked like, so I decided to come see you."

"And how _do_ I look?"

"Well..." I said with a shy tone. "Dont be shy" He said "If I'm honest with you, will you be honest with me? I do admit, your looking quite beautiful. You've gained quite the looks on your little trip to Earth." I felt my face turn strawberry red. Which that's saying something because, I dont blush often.

"Well...I admit that I enjoy looking at you" I said, my face still red. He chuckled. "I was right...I do like you" He said. I think it was that moment that I became comfortable with Loki's company. And I could tell he was enjoying mine. It must be nice for him to have a visitor.

We talked and talked until the sun rose. We enjoyed each other's company. I even managed to make him laugh. It wasnt his ominous laugh though, it was his actual laugh that made me laugh too. And now, it was morning.

"Looks like you didnt get any sleep tonight" He said. "Dont worry about me" I responded "I can go three days without sleep, then my insomnia starts to kick in. And I'm sure _you_ will have plenty of time to sleep." He smiled. "As if there is anything else to do in this boring little cell"

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me yell "Sokii!" It was Thor's voice. _"Oh crap! Im screwed!"_ I thought to myself. He grabbed me by the wrist and drug me out of the prison. As I was being drug out, I turned to Loki and mouthed 'I'll be back tonight'. I could see his wonderful smile from the distance.

As we came out of the prison, I saw Tren standing there. She didnt say a word. "What were you doing in there?!" Thor asked. I worked up the gut to say "I went to talk to Loki. Is that so bad?" He looked annoyed now. "Nevermind that...We have to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. to train with The Avengers"

Before we left for Earth, Thor put me in a high-tech machine that made me look twenty years old on Earth. I'm pretty sure that whenever we go to Earth and back, it messes with my brain because, once again, it was a blurr.

Thor took us to S.H.I.E.L.D. It turns out its actually a flying boat that can blend in with the sky. Its so cool! Tren and I got to meet the whole crew. Tony Stark, Agent Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Clinton Francais Barton, and Steve Rodgers.

When Tren saw Steve Rodgers, all she could say was "Dad...?" I saw the sparkle in his eyes. He could finally see his own daughter again. He ran to hug her, and the hug seemed to last forever. Tren asked him so many questions, and he gave all the answers. What I got from it was that S.H.I.E.L.D. made a time machine so that Steve could go back and have his date with that lady he loved in the past. They eventually ended up having Tren, but right when they did, Steve had to go back to the present. He took Tren with him in the time machine and so her age is morphed by an hour or two.

"But...why did you put me in an adoption center at a young age?" She asked. "Well, it turns out I had to fight a lot more villians than I thought. I realized that it wasnt safe for you, and so I put you in that adoption center." He explained. "And thats when she met me." I added.

Bruce decided to speak for once. He didnt seem to speak much, but I was ok with it. He seemed nice, after all. "Not to interupt, but can I please see your eyes, Sokii?" I allowed him to check my eyes, just like everyone else. "Why is everyone checking my eyes?" I asked.

"Because" Thor started. "There is a yellow ring around your pupil. That yellow ring gives you the ability to look into people's eyes and see not only the truth, but people's past as well." He amazed me with his words. "That explains so much!" I excaimed. "When I was younger I could see things in peoples eyes that no one else could. I didnt understand how they couldnt see it." I stopped. "Maybe _thats_ why he checked my eyes" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. "_Who_ checked your eyes?" Bruce asked, calmly. "Was it Loki?" Thor asked. "Wait a minute," Stark said, butting in. "You mean to tell me that she has been around _Loki?_"

"It was only last night." I rolled my eyes

"So you _wanted_ to see him?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He's nice!"

"He destroyed the entire city of New York, and you have the nerve to call him _nice?!_" He exclaimed. Agent Romanoff managed to stop us before the argument got any worse. "Lets just get to training before things get out of hand." She said. I was thankful she stopped the argument. I could tell I wasnt going to get along with Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

Choose One Side Chapter 3

I have to admit, the training was very fun. I got to use everyone's weapons. I first tried out Hawk Eye's bow and arrow. I was pretty good with it, even though I didnt shoot very far. And since Black Widow didnt really have a weapon, she just taught me things about stealth and such.

I also got to use Iron Man's gloves from his suit. I looked at the palm and saw a blue-ish light. "What does this do?" I asked. The next thing I knew, something shot out of it and it hit Stark. "Oops" I said sarcastically. I could tell he was annoyed with me.

When it eventually got down to the hammer, I got nervous. "You are able to use this just as I do" Thor explained. "We both share its power, but first you must learn to control it." I looked down at the hammer, then back up at him. I took a deep breath as everyone backed up.

I threw the hammer at the wall in front of me and there were suddenly many cracks in the wall. "Now hold out your hand" Thor said. I nodded and held out my hand. The hammer flew into my hand, and I smiled. "Thats so COOL!" I exclaimed.

It took me a little while to completely get it, but once I did I felt like I had nearly mastered it. Finally, it was time for Tren to use the shield. Hawk Eye flung many arrow's at her, and each time she dodged them with the shield. Once she had gotten used to that, it was time for her to learn to throw it...lets just say that a window was broken.

Although a window and a wall got broken, we were good. "That metal used to make the shield is the most rare metal on Earth" Captain America explained. "It will protect you from anything." I looked at the hammer, then the shield. I smirked. "So then, what happens if I do this?" I swung the hammer at the shield, and suddenly I was thrown back into the broken wall with some sort of strong force.

"Yeah...I dont think you should do that again" Stark said with a smart tone. "I realize" I responded. So far, I didnt like him very much.

After the training session, we headed back to Asgard. Tren had to come along with us, just until Steve found a place for her to stay.

It was pretty late when we got there. I knew I told Loki that I would visit him tonight, and I wasnt about to bail on him. I wanted to see him... I think it was then that I knew in my heart that I loved Loki...but I knew in my mind that it was wrong.

I tried to sneak out except this time, It was harder because Thor put a guard on night duty just to make sure I wouldnt go see Loki. Two nights after that, it got so bad that I had to sneak out of my window. I tried not to wake up Tren, who still had to stay there.

I finally got to the prison and found Loki's cell, but when I did I heard a strange voice. I hid behind a wall, listening to what it was saying. "So...do you want me to kill Sokii, and her star-spangled little friend?" It had such an evil voice that my legs got shaky. Then I heard Loki say "No...dont kill these two...their different"

What did he mean,_"different"?_ I heard the voice speak again, except this time it gave kind of a chuckle. "Oh, dont tell me...Your in love with Sokii!" There was a long pause. "I see" the voice spoke again. "Well...looks like we will just have to kill her ourselves! Consider your former _'army_' your enemies!" The voice didnt speak again at all after that. I assumed it left.

The first thought that popped into my head was _"Could it be? Is Loki really in love with me?"_ But then I realized _"Wait a minute! His former army is out to destroy me! I need to go talk to Thor!"_

I ran home so quickly that I felt like I transported there. I burst into Thor's room and screamed "THOR!" He jumped out of his bed in panic, lacking a shirt and slightly shaky. He saw me and said "What is it?!"

I was so out of breath that I could barely speak. "I...I ju-" I stopped to catch my breath. "Ok, just calm down" He said as we both sat on his bed. "Now, tell me what happened" I took a deep breath, and explained to him what I heard at the prison. "I told you not to go there!" He exclaimed. "Well I'm glad I did, so now I know this information!" I said kind of sassy. He looked at his hammer, which seemed to be right next to his bed, and said "We have to go speak to Loki, right now"

As we were headed to the prison, Tren was half asleep. I had to carry her about half the way there. We got inside, and as we approached Loki's cell he said "Hello Sokii. Thor."

"We need to speak to you, brother." Thor said

"About what?"

"About your army's plan to kill Sokii!"

"Oh yes, that..." He said, looking at his feet. "Tell us why your army wants to do this to Sokii!" Thor exclaimed. I had to put Tren down because she was getting heavy. "Look, I swear I had nothing to do with it" Loki said. "But I can help you" I saw a half-smile come on his face. Thor turned to me and said "Sokii, now would be a good time for you to practice the eye thing"

I looked into his beautiful green eyes, which seemed to have a touch of gray in them. When I looked into his eyes, I tried not to look at the past. I saw in his eyes that he was saying nothing but the truth. "He speaks the truth" I said while turning to Thor and Tren.

"Fine" Thor said, giving in. "He can help us...but if he even _thinks_ about betraying us-"

"You'll kill him?" Tren interupted. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Just wondering" She said. "Actually yes, I will." Thor responded. I saw a smile come across Loki's face. He was finally able to get out of that boring little cell of his.


	4. Chapter 4

Choose One Side Chapter 4

After Loki got out of his cell, he started telling us everything he knew about his former army. He told us everything from their weaknesses, to who their possible new leader could be.

Eventually we got all the information we needed, and we were prepared for them. Except, I was so nervous and scared that I couldn't sleep that night. I was on a balcony in the castle, staring at the stars and thinking about what might happen during the fight.

I heard Loki's voice from behind me. "Trouble sleeping?" He asked. "Yeah..." I responded. He joined me on the balcony that seemed to be a glowing gold-ish color.

"Nightmares?" He asked

"No...more like fear."

"Of what?"

"Your army of enemies" I responded. "Oh Sokii" He laughed. "That's nothing to worry about." I looked at him, wondering if he really just said that. "Are you kidding? Yes it is! Their out to destroy me! What if they succeed?!"

"They wont." He assured. "I know everything about them, remember?" I thought about it. "But what if they have prepared for that?" I asked. "What if their stronger now?"

"Sokii, look at me." He said while gently grabbing my chin so I would face him. "Im not going to let them hurt you." I looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He was...and the truth was beautiful. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw something even more wonderful. I tried to get a closer look and when I did, our lips met and I felt sparks fly.

This sounds cheesy, but I wanted this moment to last forever. I felt as though fireworks were going to explode when it happened. And, in my mind, they did. Then, I heard a voice say "Am I interupting something?" I looked and saw Thor standing there, and he looked really pissed off. "Sokki, can I see you for a moment? Alone." He asked. "Coming!" I responded as he walked inside. "I'll be right back Loki" I said, my face still bright red. "I'll be waiting" He said as he put his elbows on the railing of the balcony. His face was pink too.

As I went inside, I saw Thor pacing back and forth. I thought he was about to make a rut in the floor, then burst into flames from anger. "You kissed him?!" He said in pure frustration.

"No...He kissed me first!" I said smiling, which wasnt making the situation much better.

"So you _let_ him kiss you?!"

"Yes"

"What?! How could you do that?!"

"Thor I-"

"_Why_ would you do that?!"

"Thor I-"

"Your _crazy!_"

"I SAW THE FUTURE THROUGH HIS EYES, THOR!" I yelled, not wanting to be interupted again. Thor stopped. "What?!" He said. "He told me he would protect me, and I looked in his eyes to see if he was telling the truth...Not only did I see that he was telling the truth, but I saw the future! And it is beautiful!"

"True love." Thor mumbled. _"What?"_ I asked. "True love. I remember your mother telling my mother that you will be able to see the future through your true loves eyes...but no one else." Thor explained. I stood there a minute trying to take it all in.

"So...Loki is my true love?" I asked, even though I kind of knew the answer already. "Apparantly" Thor said. "I cant say I approve of it, but I cant change it" My eyes were wide, and I had a huge smile on my face. I just couldn't believe it.

Tren appeared at the doorway and shouted "THATS SO AWESOME!" She ran and hugged me. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked, still smiling. "Only all of it!" She responded. "Well, its getting late. We better get to bed, we have to meet up with The Avengers tomorrow." Thor said.

We went to bed, and the next morning I got to have my first Asgardian breakfast. We all sat at a rectangular table. Thor sat across from me, and Tren was to my left with Loki sitting across from her. As we waited for our breakfast, I got bored and balanced a spoon on my nose. "Ooh! I wanna try that!" Tren said while picking up a spoon and putting it on her nose. Loki joined in too.

"You guys can be so childish" Thor said. I couldn't help it. I reached over the table and put a spoon on his nose also. He couldn't help but laugh. "But I guess laughter can help with stress" He said as the spoon fell off of his nose. We all laughed with him.

After breakfast, we headed back to Earth. We all met up at Stark's place, knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't approve of this. Everyone was in his living room when we got there.

"Ah" Loki said while walking into the living room. "I remember this place" Stark immediately gave Loki his death stare. "Yeah, I also remember you wrecking the place, now sit down and dont touch anything!" I couldn't help but laugh at the way Stark treated Loki like he was a five year old in a museum. Maybe Stark wasn't that bad sometimes.

"Calm down, Tony" Loki said while sitting on his couch. "Im on your team now, remember?" Stark looked at me with a confused face. "Since when did we get on a first-name basis?" He asked. "Oh come on Stark, you can trust Sokii" Agent Romanoff said, trying to defend me. "I agree" Tren said.

"I trust Sokii, its Loki that I don't trust." Stark responded. "Thats how I feel" Thor agreed, while death staring Loki. "Well then you should trust the yellow ring in my eyes" I said. Everyone, except Thor, looked at me confused. "Oh right, I havent told you guys yet."

"Havent told us what?" Clint asked. "Whatever it is, you can tell us on our way to my lab. I have your weapons there." Stark said. I didn't even know he was making Tren and I weapons, but it was nice of him.

On our way to the lab, I told everyone the vision I saw. I felt so embarrased talking about it in front of Loki, but he seemed to approve. In fact, he was the _only_ one that seemed to approve besides Agent Romanoff.

As we went into the lab, Stark went to a table with our weapons on it. "Tren," He said. "This is your very own shield." He held up a heart-shaped shield that was painted red, white, and blue with a white star in the middle. He let Tren hold it. "It's not made from the same metal as your father's, but its made from one that should really protect you." Tren studied the shield. "Why is it heart-shaped?" She asked. "Your a girl. I tried to make it girly" Stark responded. She looked at it again, smiled, and said "I like it!"

"You!" Stark said while pointing both fingers at me. "I know that you can use Thor's little, magical, demi-god hammer but I figured you should have a weapon of your own." He pulled out two dagger's that seemed to have the same metal as Thor's hammer, and the same handle as well. "These are dagger's you can use to defend yourself. Thor helped me a little and it should be able to float to your hand, just like Thor's little demi-got hammer" He explained, while setting them on the table.

"Try it" He said. I put both hands out and each dagger came to each hand. "Wow! Thats cool!" I said while sticking the dagger's in the belt of my outfit, which looked similar to Thor's just with a skirt and green wrist cuff's to show my support for Loki. "Thanks Stark...you know, maybe your not so bad after all." I said, admittedly. "Yeah, I'm amazing" Stark bragged.

"Oh, so Sokii get's _two_ weapons, while I get _one?_" Tren said while being sassy yet a little sarcastic. "Well" Stark said while going to his desk where the weapons were. "These are only prototype's, but I guess you can use them." He handed her four star-things that were painted red, white, and blue. "Those are throwing stars. They have blades all around the edges and they will come back to you like a boomerang. I worked very hard on them." Tren looked at them in awe, and said "Awesome!" Stark smiled and said "I know I am."

As we were headed back to the living room, Thor said "Since when did my hammer become _little_, all of a sudden?" Loki was smirking at that comment. Before Stark had the time to answer, something shot through the window multiple times. I couldnt make out was it was, but it knocked the K off of "Stark" on his building. "Again with the letters!" Stark exclaimed. "Loki suddenly looked worried and said "Their here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Choose One Side Chapter 5

Loki did his illusion trick, and changed into his costume. He had his gold helmet with the horns curving out in the front. He looked amazing. "We need to get out of here!" He said. "There is no doubt that this building is thier first target"

"Of course it is!" Stark said while going to put his garnet and yellow iron suit on. We all headed outside and saw the Chitauri, the army, shooting at the Stark building and searching for something. I knew it was me.

The Avengers went to go try and attack, and right when they left, Loki and I were surrounded. Immediatly. We looked at each other, then looked at the crowd of enemies. I smirked. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" I said as I threw my dagger at one of them. I managed to take out another with just one, then held out my hand to get the other one back.

At first, Loki just stared. Then we stared fighting side by side. I didn't mind him staring, I felt really awesome at that moment anyways. I threw my dagger's like bows. They both hit two people. I held out my hand, but then they went the other way. Next thing I knew, Thor's hammer was in my hand. Our powers must have gotten mixed up.

Loki looked at me like _Where did that come from?_ I shrugged and started swinging at everyone. Loki was using the orb in his spear as a weapon. "So...I assume this is a bad time to ask you out on a date?" Loki asked. My face turned pink and I smiled.

"Actually" I said while taking out the last villian surrounding us. "This would be a perfect time" We walked closer to each other as it started to pour. Our faces grew closer, and our lips were about to touch until the hammer flew out of my hand. I squealed as it nearly took me with it!

My dagger's flew back into my hand. I looked back at Loki and we smiled with each other. Then, Iron Man flew in and said "Hey Romeo and Juliet, can we play Shakespeare later?" I laughed and started taking out more enemies as they surrounded me.

The fight seemed to last hour's, until the Chitauri gave up and went back to Loki's old planet, who's name I have yet to learn.

After the fight, my only worry was telling The Avenger's about how I'm going on a date with Loki. I knew they already hated the vision I saw of the future, and something told me that this would only make it worse.

We headed back to Stark tower, which was almost destroyed completely, and I got up the guts to tell them about the date. I couldn't stand their reactions. _What?! Why? What's wrong with you? Why would you do that?!_ That's all I heard.

Thor's reaction was the worst, and he didnt even say anything. He just gave me this look that said nothing but dissapointment. That look would stick with me forever, yet at the same time, It was _my_ decision to say yes. Not their's.

Loki took me back to Asgard so I wouldn't get upset. Well..._more_ upset. When I got there, I went to stand on that same baclony where we first kissed. All I knew at that moment was: If their going to continue to treat me and distrust me like that, I couldn't be on the same side as them.


	6. Chapter 6

Choose One Side Chapter 6

I felt Thor come onto the balcony. "Sokii?" He asked. "Are you ok?" There was a silence. "I can't do this..." I mumbled. He asked what I had said, and all I could say was "I cant do this anymore, Thor!" I felt tears start flow onto my face.

"What do you mean?" He asked, seeming a little worried. "If you guys aren't going to accept the fact that I love Loki...I cant be on your side anymore!" I cried. "S-so your..." Thor started. "I'm joining Loki's side..." I finished for him.

"You realize that...this means you cannot be queen." He explained. I felt my heart start beating in rage. "I don't care!" I yelled while running off the balcony to go find Loki.

I finally found Loki, and I explained to him what happened and why I can't be queen. He smiled and said "But you can be _my_ queen." I looked at him and asked what he meant. "Think about it" He said while bringing me to a mirror. "We can fix my planet...we can make things right with my army...and _you _can be the queen of all of it!"

He did his illusion trick and made his gold, horned helmet appear on my head. "And I will be right there...your king." He gently rubbed his knuckles on my right cheek, and stole a kiss from the other. I was mesmerized by his words and the helmet on my head. It felt like it has been there before. It felt..._natural_.

"Well..." I said while thinking about it. Loki knelt to the ground, pulled out a box with a gold ring and a beautiful purple jewel on it. "Sokii..." He said. "Will you be my queen?" I covered my mouth in disbelief and happiness. "Yes!" I said while jumping into his arms.

He slipped the ring onto my ring finger. I couldn't help but admire it. Loki went to go do some things on his planet, and I went to Earth. As I was on Earth, I went to get hair dye and Tren helped me with it. I ended up dying the tips of my bangs black, along with the underneath.

Tren seemed to be more silent than usual. I asked why she was so quiet and she said "Aren't we supposed to hate each other now? Were enemies aren't we?" I thought about it for a minute and said "Well...we can still be friends...but you dont have to let the Avengers know." I suggested.

She thought it was a good idea and said "Plus...my dad kind of over reacted when he found out that your joining Loki's side" She said. "So did everyone else" I responded. We were nothing but right. I didn't even understand why Loki was forbidden on the throne in the first place. All he wanted was to stop living in Thor's shadow.

A few month's passed, and Loki's planet got rebuilt by us and his army. We had the wedding there, and the only one who showed up was Tren and Loki's army. Agent Romanoff and Clint said they wanted to come, but couldn't because of S.H.I.E.L.D. I didn't mind because it's the thought that counts.

My dress was beautiful. It was perfectly white with a small slit in the front that showed my legs. There were green ruffles in the slit, and I had a purple strap that went around my waist. I loved it. Loki wore a dapper suit with a green tie. He looked amazing.

A few week's after the wedding and honey moon, I started designing my villian outfit. I didn't want to call it a villian outfit because I'm not evil...I'm just misunderstood. I had a green dress with a purple strap on the waist that was in the shape of a V. I had purple boots to go with it and a purple cloak-ish cape that went to my feet.

I have silver cuffs that go from my elbow to my wrist. They have purple diamond-shaped jewels on them. I wear light green eye shadow, and light purple lipstick. The crown is my favorite part. It's like a golden band that wraps around the top of my head. It has three pointy triangle-looking things in the front. The middle one has another purple-diamond jewel on it.

Since I refuse to use the dagger's that Stark made me, Loki gave me a staff to use. It has a sphereical cage on the top with a glowing green orb in the middle. So far, all I know about it is that it work's like Loki's spear.

So...Who am I? I'm Sokii. Ruler of an unknown world, and lovely wife of Loki Laufeyson. Why am I here? I'm here to get revenge on the Avenger's.


End file.
